


The Chance Dean Wanted to Take A Long Time Ago But John Wouldn't Let Him

by KaystielPeck



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, F/F, Homophobic John Winchester, M/M, Multi, Top Castiel, Top Dean, thresome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 06:30:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14014227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaystielPeck/pseuds/KaystielPeck
Summary: FIRST THING I hand rote this fanfic up to chapter 19 so it will not take long for me to upload for a few weeksSECOND THING I had to rewrite the first chapter on the spot so its gonna suck. I'M SORRY!!!!!THIRD THING im going to up load one maybe two chapters about once or twice a week tillFOURTH THING I'M SORRY ITS SO SHORT LIKE I SAID I DID HAVE TO REWRITE THIS CHAPTER OTHER CHAPTERS WILL BE LONGER





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST THING I hand rote this fanfic up to chapter 19 so it will not take long for me to upload for a few weeks  
> SECOND THING I had to rewrite the first chapter on the spot so its gonna suck. I'M SORRY!!!!!  
> THIRD THING im going to up load one maybe two chapters about once or twice a week till  
> FOURTH THING I'M SORRY ITS SO SHORT LIKE I SAID I DID HAVE TO REWRITE THIS CHAPTER OTHER CHAPTERS WILL BE LONGER

All through out Deans life he always had the feeling that he had liked men. There was even a one time in high school his father came to pick him up from practice and saw Dean kiss and flirt with a fellow student. Dean thought nothing of it, he always just threw it over his shoulder and tried to ignore it.  John was furious. He always would beat Dean up about it and call him names or lock him in his room til he was 'pure again', he would still get food and water but he would be locked up for days on end. Ever since he left home and high school, to live with his uncle Bobby, he had been afraid to tell John about the men he has dated.  He has to be careful who he brings home because John lives with Bobby to now. So the only people he brings home, though John is never really there, is women. John had made Dean scared to bring home a man and he is 30 years old. Every night Dean would bring home a different woman, and Sam has had enough of it. So has Bobby. He never helps around at the house but he is a damn good mechanic but he never puts it to use.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HERES CHAPTER TWO Dean looks for a job and finds on available at a sex toy shop. So he and Sam talk about his job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late up load even though there are only like 10 of you who are gonna keep up with this crappy fanfic. The first few chapters are very short but they get longer I promise.

"Dean don't you ever think that taking home a different girl every night is dangerous, not even a little bit?" Said Sam. "No, not at all." Dean said with a smug look on his face. They both live at Bobby's, which is a car salvage place called Singer Salvage. Bobby walks into the living room saying"Do you ever come home from any place other than a bar boy?" "You need to sober up and look for a job, it would help both with us and finding your own place." Said Sam. Dean just looked at Bobby and back at Sam shaking his head in agreement. Dean thought about what Sam and Bobby had said to him, well after his killer hangover went away. He looked at the paper Bobby was subscribed to. He looked through the paper for the job section, he saw a few small time jobs, and then there it was, The Cock N' Bull: looking for employment. It was a local sex shop. Dean thought to himself. This would be a great job no one would take this job. He decided to tell Sam about it because he knew that Sam would not tell Bobby or John. Only because Sam would be glad that he is at least trying to get a job.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh some on Sammy it says flexible hours and pay." "One you know that John and Bobby would not like you working there and two I told you that Sammy is a chubby twelve year old." "Well I'm trying to get a job they are just going to have to get over it. Besides John is never here, he is always getting on my ass about my sexuality." "Ok, I wont tell them you will have to do it on your own. And you better not tell me about your customers I swear if you do tell me your gonna get punched." "Thank you Sam, really thank you." Dean is so happy that he is trying to get a job. Dean calls the number that was posted in the paper. When he calls a man with a heavy and sexy accent picks up, Dean tells him that he is interested in an interview for the job. Along with that he tells him the time and date that he is available to do the interview. Now he just has to wait.


	3. Chapter 3

When Dean showed up for his interview the man who he talked to at the counter said his name was Benny, said, "The boss in is the back, just go on ahead." As Dean made his way to the back he was looking at the many different types of "toys" available out on the shelves. He slowed down his pace looking at he array of colors and lengths of collars and leashes hanging off of the walls, he makes eye contact with one of the "male entertainers", Castiel, while he is teasing a client with his hips Dean has always liked this man. This man has the bluest eyes he has ever seen, they are absolutely beautiful. They maintain it for what feels like an eternity, but it was only a few seconds. Just from looking at him,  Dean got a mental image of him leaning forward kissing Castiel. Dean just blushed from what he could imagine he could do from just kissing and then it leading to thinking about what he would be able to do during sex. Dean breaks the contact and just rushes to the back to do his interview. Looking awkwardly back and forth between this man and the floor, to see if he is looking back at him, and he is. So he walks faster and eventually reaches the back door, he opens it and sighs with relief that no one is back there to see the bulge growing in his pants right now. He finds a door along the wall, its the only door. Once the door is open he hears a familiar voice but he doesn't know who he hears it coming from, it is coming from a short-ish man with the sexy voice he remembers hearing on the phone. "You look like you just went six rounds with a bull in a china shop." Dean looks up in shock with no words. Dean looked flushed and sweaty. "Hi.  I'm Crowley, I own both of these buildings. Why are you here?" "Hi, I'm Dean Winchester. And I am here because my family is tired of me going out every night, bringing home a different girl, and not helping out as much as i probably should paying my share of the bills, or buying my own place." "Well that sounds like a really nice reason. Besides we need your help. You're hired. I'm sure you met Benny a few moments ago, his wife is expecting soon, so we really need you." "Really? Thank you, so when do i start?" "You can start right now, tell Benny he can go home to his wife. We can figure out your hours and pay later in the week. Along with your pay for working tonight." By the time Dean is done talking to Crowley the huge tent in his pants has gone down, for the place he is in for a Bisexual/Gay male.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Dean made his way back up the dark, gloomy hall way, he reaches the door and sees the place where he first saw this hot, blue eyed, muscled man  who gave him a look that just says  _I just want to eat you alive_. Dean noticed that he was no longer on the stage stripping, but he was on the floor giving lap dances. Each of them lasting long enough to make the man receiving it hard but not cum on him. Earning him a 20. The sight gave him a hot sensation to his dick. Which has made an even bigger tent in his pants. Even in the dimly lit space, Castiel could see how hard Dean was. Dean could only be pulled away from this trance by Benny slapping and resting a big hand on Deans shoulder saying, "So how did it go?" "I got the job. In a matter of fact Crowley told me to tell you to just go home to your wife and relax with her." "Ok well good luck brother." "Thank you but i dont think that it can be that hard to sell sex toys to kinky people." "I wan't talking about that. I saw the way you were looking at Jimmy. Well that is his stage name." Benny turns to leave Dean to grab his jacket with one last remark before Dean says"I know who he is I always kinda liked him but never could tell him." Now Dean is left alone in a dark space with a half hard cock,in the room or building with the cause of the half mass in his pants, and a few hours until he can go home. He just wants out of here. It's not even his first real day and he can't handle the amount of guys he finds attractive in this place, especially  _Ji... Castiel._ Dean constantly looks over at Castiel, and when he can't see him he gets upset and just wants to get one more look for the night and he'll be fine. But he can't get just  _one more look_ he has to get more and more every time he looks over at him. The way he moves his hip is different than the rest, the way he rips of his clothes and dances to the music. It's almost like he was made for it. His body was muscular and built, clearly he works out for this job and goes for runs. Not short ones that are like two miles long but more like three or more mile runs, like he does it just for fun. What Dean doesn't know is that he thinks he is being secretive and Castiel doesn't know that Dean is watching him every few minuets.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this chapter is hella short and im making up for lost time ive been very busy with my Army JROTC stuff i do every Color Guard and drill performance and exhibition

Dean has just a few hours left til Benny's shift is over. Dean had just finished selling a whip, collar and leash to a customer when Castiel had just finished for the night and he walked up to Dean, making him blush. "I saw the way you were looking at me, I was wondering, Do you like what you see?" Dean just stared at him for a minuet with no response. "So I'll take that as a yes." Castiel said with a laugh. Dean thinks he is hot, hell he thinks that he is delicious. But that question has him nervous now that Castiel knows how he thinks about him. "Yes you could say that I do think you are hot." "Ok thats great because I'm thinking of you the same way" Castiel bit his lip and Dean had to do his bet to not just lean over the counter and kiss the full luxurious looking lips. "When your shift is over do you want to go back to my place and have a little fun?" Castiel gave Dean a look that made him shiver in his warm clothes. Dean just stood there for a few seconds before he could respond with an answer, "Uh... S-Sure. That sounds great. I'm glad you didn't say go back to my place. My family really doesn't know that I like males yet or that I work here, just my brother Sam." "Oh I woudn't even think about asking to go to your place. You will love it at my place better trust me." He and Castiel just sat there the whole time. Dean really had no customers, other than one man who came in looked around and just left  minuets after coming in. They talked about how gross, rude and disgusting some of Castiel's customers can be most of the time. Time flew by and eventually it was time for the next shift, Anna.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Dean clocks out on Benny's time card and he walks Castiel out to his car. "Wow! This. This is YOUR car?" Castiel said in astonishment. Jaw dropped. "Um. Yeah shes mine all mine. My Dad gave her to me when I turned 14. Well I officially could have her when I was 16, old enough to drive. After that my mom died and he went down hill fast so I'm the only one who really still cares about her. But any way..." Dean says holding a hand out for Castiel to grab on to so Dean could bring him the drivers side door. Dean opens it and Castiel scoots to the passenger side. Took by surprise by how good of shape it was in. Dean got in and put the keys in the ignition, he smiled at the sound of the engine purring to life.  Castiel immediately slid closer to Dean, putting his hand on Dean's pant leg, close to his cock. Castiel can feel the bulge growing in his pants, but he can't complain because he is just as hard if not more hard. Dean goes to pull away, but, he can't even tho he really wants to. He leans forward and Castiel met him more than half way and their lips meet, the world pausing for the few seconds that felt like hours, Castiel slid his tongue into Deans mouth feeling Deans hot, wet tongue poking at his. They pull apart and they are both breathing hard and slightly blushing. Dean just reverses the Impala and Castiel tells him the way to his house. Other than that they are sneaking looks at each other through out the ride, neither of them can resist it. They each think that the other is extremely hot. Castiel thinks Dean is hot, Beautiful, handsome, unique and his eyes they are just the color that eye should never be, they can be dangerous. Dean, he thinks Castiel is different, hot, he has the perfect personality, his smile is that smile that no matter how sad any one can be or no matter the situation his smile will light up that room with sunshine. They have always thought about each other this way. Every thing that Dean had been stressing about, which wasn't much, melted away when they just kissed. Castiel couldn't help but keep his hand in Deans lap, moving up and down his leg getting closer from time to time and moving farther down his leg. Every time Castiel made his way closer to his crotch Dean would move in his seat and stand up slightly while driving. "Okay I like this, hell i love this, but not while I'm driving you can move as close as you want later but keep your hand there, please, I like it". Castiel doing this made him feel good, wanted,  _loved._ Every time either one of them would talk you could see the breath, even tho the heater was on. "Castiel... I have not felt this good about wanting to have sex in a while." Dean said with a huge smile that Castiel couldn't help but smile back. Instantly warming the Impala. They both chuckle at each other when Dean pulls up to Castiel's house. Dean just parked in Castiel's spot considering his car is at Cock N' Bull. Dean is just so ready for this moment, all of the times he spent in the shower thinking of Castiel, jacking off and that moment of happiness when he came to the face of Castiel in front of him. Castiel's house is not too big nor too small. It is very average. It has three bed rooms, two bath, a living room, and a kitchen. Castiel led Dean to the front door. Castiel made sure they were in the house before he pulled Dean in for another kiss, this one lasting more than just a few seconds. He then drug him to his bedroom. Dean was stripping himself but then Castiel stopped him and did it himself. Dean tried to strip Castiel but he swatted Deans hand out of the way. "I have something planned for these clothes." Castiel kissed him once again. Castiel left Deans clothing a trail to his room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM becoming like every other writer here or most of them never posting on time im so sorry im trying to post as much as possible but i never have timer the little bit of time that i have i dont have the motivation for it. im so sorry i feel that the few people who actually keep reading i loose because i dont post any more even though i just started

As soon as Dean and Castiel make it to Cas' room Cas opens the door and Dean sees leather straps hanging from the wall, a pole, and a chair in the corner. IN the middle of the room is Castiel's bed, its a king sized bed, covered with a red silk blanket and a few pillows. The chair is very wide and sturdy. "Wow Cas, you got a nice room for practice huh?" Dean says as Castiel is closing the door behind them and locking it. In return to the remark that Dean had made Castiel pushes him forward and Dean turns around landing butt down in the large chair. Dean lands with enough force to push the chair back a few inches.

 

While Dean is still coming back from the hard push, Castiel is putting music on. He puts on Cherry Pie. "Thats my favorite song." Dean said with a bite of his lip and a smile that makes Castiel ever more ready to just tear Dean a new one. Castiel slowly struts up to Dean like a professional. And Dean just sits there with his boxers getting tighter and tighter the more time he spends with Castiel. Once Castiel reached Dean he stepped in between Deans legs and rolls his strong hips in Deans face. He just does that for a few moments then he places both hands on Deans shoulders and braces himself so that he could put his legs on each side of Deans.

 

Then he slowly makes his way down Deans body, exploring every thing that is in front of him. Which is something that he has wanted to do for quite a while but just never had the courage to do, neither had Dean. Castiel just let his arms do what they wanted go where ever they wanted to go. He let his body react to the friction of having Dean so close and willing to be this close and personal with him.  Castiel ground straight down to Deans crotch slowly. Then once he stayed down for a bit creating amazing friction against Deans hard on, he went up and slowly back down, teasing Dean with every thing he had to not just stop every thing and kiss him. Every time he goes down he slams down harder and harder.

 

All the while he is stripping off all of his clothes. Which according to Dean it is taking to long so he reaches forward and pulls Castiel in to a kiss. Which is more of a make out secession. Dean is trying to take off Castiels clothing but it cant be done quick enough. Castiel helps him by pulling off of Dean and Dean gets a little mad at the fact that Castiel isn't on his lips right now but he gets over it because once Castiel is unclothed, Dean is left just staring at him. Castiel is in nothing but boxers now and he gets back on top of Dean and he gives him a kiss. Castiel places one of his wondering hands on Deans hip and the other on his shoulder, the one on his hip trying to ease in to Deans boxers. Once Dean feels the hand around his cock he gasps with pleasure. Just the relief of having something grabbing on to it helps.

 

Castiel starts to jerk Dean's dick. In reaction Dean throws his head back and moans which makes Castiel go faster. Each stroke had more and more meaning to it Dean got more and more relaxed into that large chair. "I'm close Cas I can feel it i'm so close.' Dean groaned as he came. Castiel pulled his hand out after collecting some of the cum and he couldn't help but taste it. So he takes some of it and laps it up to his mouth. He hums when he finally tastes Dean. After that Dean leans in and gives Castiel a kiss. Dean is in shock at how he taste on Castiels lips. They both moaned loudly.

 

Dean kept kissing Castiel when he reached down between the two of them and grabbed onto Castiels cock and started to stroke his cock. Castiel started to bite down on Deans bottom lip. At first easy but then the more and harder Dean began to stroke the harder Cas bit his lip. Castiel cums and Dean smiles when he does because he feels proud of himself. Cas just lays down in the big chair with Dean and he snuggles up close to him and they both just fall asleep together.

 

Dean thought to himself  _I can't believe that I did this I haven't felt this great in a while......_

Castiel thought to himself  _I haven't done this in a while and it feels great just to do it with someone who feels the same way about me like I do them...._

 

Castiel woke up at 3 a.m. and went to the bathroom to get a wet rag to clean them both up. Once he got back to the room he found Dean half awake and groaning because he was cold. So Castiel told him "I'm sorry I had to get something to clean us up. We made such a mess. Come on I'll help you get to the bed" Castiel helped Dean in to the big bed after he cleaned them off and they both drifted back off to sleep.

 

Dean felt so great to have someone next to him, to give him warmth, to care about him and to actually not use him just for his looks. Dean turns to Castiel and nuzzles his face into the crevasse of Castiels neck. Castiel hums to the exact same feeling that Dean is so damn glad for. 


End file.
